Una cita
by Luka-sama
Summary: Kyoko sabía que Tsuna era el décimo Vongola, que siempre estaba ocupado trabajando y protegiendo a la familia de los malos...pero aun así ella queria tenerlo solo para ella aunque fuera tan solo unos minutos, por suerte el joven Volgoda también queria estar con ella y aprovecharían que los demás los dejaran "Misteriosamente" solos ese día. ¿Me consideras el honor de tener una cita?


_Bueno este es mi primer fic de Katekyo así que espero les guste, está ambientado en un futuro a diez años de los últimos hechos del manga y por lo tanto los arcobaleno están vivos._

_Katekyo no me pertenece…pero admito que Tsuna está como quiere XD_

**Una cita**

Sasagawa Kyoko era una chica muy amable, todos sus conocidos dirían que es una persona encantadora y algo crédula que siempre hacia amigos con facilidad…pero eso eran solo los que la conocían por encima, esto ya que sus amigos la considerarían de forma más detallada y precisa.

Haru por ejemplo, ella consideraría a Kyoko como su mejor amiga y sin duda su rival en el amor por el décimo Vongola, esto cuando era niña. La actual Haru con 25 años podría asegurar que Kyoko era su hermana y la única chica que al igual que ella confiaba plenamente en sus amigos mafiosos.

Yamamoto Takeshi probablemente solo sonreiría y diría que Kyoko era una chica asombrosa que no se parecía en nada a su hermano mayor, opinión que también compartían Gokudera, Bianchi, la familia Shimon, los arcobalenos o incluso el mismo Hibari.

Lambo e I-pin quienes ya eran todos unos jóvenes siempre reconocerían a Kyoko como su hermana mayor, la mujer que siempre sonreía amablemente y la única suficientemente adorable para ver a todos con bondad.

Por otra parte Ryohei siempre vería a Kyoko como su hermanita menor, la protegería con su vida de ser necesario y probablemente pensaría eso aun cuando tuvieran cincuenta años.

Había muchas opiniones sobre Kyoko Sasagawa…

Y aunque la chica siempre sonreiría que todos pensaran bien de ella, aun había alguien cuya opinión era más importante.

…

..

.

La joven ya con 25 años al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos, se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa de largo cabello castaño y sus ojos brillando con la misma calidez que en su adolescencia. Sus ropas siempre intentaban ser lo más femeninas posibles y sin poder evitarlo se intentaba arreglar lo más posible cuando iba a ese lugar.

Muchos de sus amigos que conocían el motivo solamente reían entretenidos.

Pero para ella no era fácil.

…

..

.

Tomo aire nuevamente y vio con firmeza la puerta frente a ella como si fuera un gran enemigo que derrotar. Claro que ella no era fuerte como sus amigos mafiosos, pero sin duda Reborn con el tiempo le enseño algunas artes de defensa personal por protección, ser amiga de ellos siempre la pondría en peligro…aunque no es como si él fuera a dejar que algo le pasara.

Él…

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El décimo Vongola.

Y…su actual amor frustrado.

No es que fuera frustrado realmente, cuando ella por primera vez se armó de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, descubrió con alegría que eran correspondidos por el chico…y que él había estado enamorado de ella desde pequeños.

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido armarse de valor antes y confesarlo cuando aún eran pequeños…ahora…era muy complicado.

Tsuna o Tsu-kun como ella lo llamaba, era un gran chico…sin duda quería ser un buen novio, pero, simplemente no odia serlo.

¿Por qué?

Ser el jefe de la mafia más influenciada en todo el mundo era difícil. Todo el tiempo el chico estaba viajando para resolver asuntos de la familia, siempre corriendo para resolver problemas, algunas batallas en las que debía participar y que siempre le espantaban a ella…y sobre todo estar dispuesto a dar su vida por su familia.

No la malentiendan…ella amaba esa parte de él.

Amaba cuando Tsuna daba todo por los demás, cuando sonreía para no preocuparla aunque estuvieran en peligro mortal, cuando aceptaba jugar con Lambo a pesar de que el bovino ya tenía quince años…

Amaba a Tsuna.

Solo que en ocasiones a ella le gustaría por un momento ser una chica normal y que Tsuna también lo fuera…ser novios normales. Si ellos lo hubieran sido probablemente ahora estaría comiendo, viendo alguna película, caminando por el parque.

Suspiro y bajo un poco los brazos.

Solo por un momento se permitió soñar…por qué esa no era su realidad.

-¿Kyoko?-hablo una voz frente a ella.

Se puso pálida de golpe y alzo el rostro asustado. Había estado tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos y tan metida en ellos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del despacho de su novio se abrió y él salía con mirada confusa.

Rápidamente diviso unas ojeras en los ojos del chico y descubrió que había vuelto a quedarse hasta tarde trabajando.

Suspiro.

-Otra vez no dormiste Tsu-kun-reprocho algo cansada de lo mismo.

El chico desvió la mirada algo incómodo y se rasco la cabeza de forma culpable. Ahora mismo tenía un pantalón de vestir negro y solamente una camisa de manga larga algo desarreglada con las faldas afueras o las mangas dobladas hasta los hombros. Su tutor también le había enseñado a vestir siempre bien, por lo que significaba que probablemente ni hubiera ido a dormir.

-Hay algunos problemas en Italia…probablemente deba viajar en unos días-dijo de manera culpable.

Kyoko bajo la mirada algo triste, desde que se habían hecho de novios hace algunos años…casi podía contar el número de veces que pudieron estar solos o tener una cita decente. Su novio siempre pasaba viajando para solucionar problemas y que menos vidas fueran sacrificadas, pero…egoístamente ella quería tenerlo al menos un día para ella.

Pero solo era un deseo que no expresaría abiertamente, por que Tsuna era alguien importante destinado a ser grande…y ella amaba también eso de él.

-Entonces asegúrate de dormir un poco en el vuelo o tus enemigos se burlaran si te duermes en media pelea-bromeo ella con una sonrisa.

El chico aunque gracias a su súper intuición sabía que eso no era lo que ella pensaba, solamente sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Eso no pasara-dijo de forma segura.

Porque ya no era el niño inútil de su infancia…después de tantas luchas…ahora era un hombre que aunque seguía guardando características de su infancia, era un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Además gracias a los chicos ya aprendí a sobrevivir con una hora de sueño-bromeo con una sonrisa.

Kyoko se sonrojo levemente y sonrió.

-Aun así deberías dormir un poco-

-Ya me acostumbre-

-Tsu-kun-

-Hai hai dormiré un poco…aunque…-

-¿Aunque?-

-Bueno Hayato salió temprano con Takeshi para comprar unas cosas, Ryohei se fue con Hana, Mukuro está en Francia junto con Chrome, incluso Hibari pasó para decir que no estaría en todo el día y Reborn se fue sin dar explicación-explico el décimo Vongola confundido.

Kyoko ladeo la cabeza y luego volteo en todas direcciones.

-Si tienes razón me topé con Lussuria quien me dijo que los varia estaban en una misión e incluso Haru me cancelo hoy en la tarde la salida de compras-añadió Kyoko.

Tsuna sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su frente al ir atando cabos.

-Emma también me dijo que hoy no vendría para atender los asuntos pendientes que tenemos, tampoco se aparecen Byakuran o Yuni cerca-

Los dos se quedaron pensativos un momento. El hecho de estar solos y tranquilos por más de cinco minutos era algo muy rara vez visto por ellos, tanto que les hacía sospechas que algo malo iba a ocurrir o que algún nuevo villano aparecería de la nada para destruir todo.

Kyoko reacciono primero.

-Deberías aprovechar esto para ir a dormir Tsu-kun, no sabes cuánto tiempo tendrás antes que lleguen-apuro la castaña.

Realmente ese también fue su primer pensamiento, pero...De reojo miro a la castaña frente a él, que ahora era más pequeña que él y que también era su adorable novia. La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue hace casi seis meses en una cena romántica que salió arruinada cuando los Varia aparecieron en ese mismo restaurante y todo se llenó de caos.

Y aunque fuera el jefe más importante de la mafia…ya extrañaba a la chica frente a él. Se veían casi todos los días por los menos unos minutos, para charlas, hablar, dar uno que otro casto beso ya que sus amigos siempre estaban cerca.

Con una leve sonrisa la tomo de la mano y cerró la puerta del despacho llena de un montón de papeles sin terminar.

-¿Tsu-kun?-llamo Kyoko sorprendida cuando este prácticamente la arrastro.

Pero el solo la ignoro y siguió su instinto que nunca le había fallado.

Salieron del enorme edificio Vongola con sede en Japón, que para todos era una compañía como cualquier otra de electricidad y tecnología, pero que para los mafiosos era el lugar más temible con el que pudieran estar involucrados.

Kyoko se despidió como pudo del guarda que era conocido suyo y antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre la motocicleta de Tsuna que hace mucho no usaba.

No es que Tsuna fuera amante de las motocicletas, pero desde que había viajado al futuro y logro controlar una que prácticamente volaba…bueno la velocidad queda en sus venas, no por nada solía usar sus guantes cada que podía y volar por el cielo.

-¿Tsu-kun a dónde vamos?-dijo Kyoko justo antes de que arrancara la motocicleta.

Pero él solo le sonrió y susurro un "confía en mí". Kyoko solamente se limitó abrazarlo por la espalda y sonreír ante el calor que el cuerpo del chico siempre liberaba, porque eran esos pequeños momentos que a ella le hacían feliz.

…

..

.

Después de varios minutos de viaje llegaron a un mirador donde había varias familias, niños y una que otra pareja observando al mar. Kyoko solo corrió a la baranda apenas se bajó de la motocicleta de Tsuna y no duro más de unos minutos hasta que sintió la presencia de Tsuna a su lado. Ambos se quedaron observando el mover de las olas unos minutos y ella fue la que termino por recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Debiste aprovechar para dormir-le reclamo algo molesta.

Pero en lugar de contestar Tsuna solo le pasó una mano por los hombros y la atrajo más a él, los colores no tardaron en subirle al rostro al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Hace mucho no estábamos juntos-admitió Tsuna viéndola fijamente.

La chica solo bajo la mirada.

-Creo que eso es principalmente mi culpa-añadió Tsuna viendo ahora el mar-No puedo estar nunca a tu lado, nunca salimos y si por milagro estamos juntos los demás también están cerca-

Y eso Kyoko lo sabía bien.

Pero ignorando todo solamente sonrió, sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por el brazo y este le devolvía la mirada confundido, aunque con un adorable leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a Tsuna usar su súper intuición, su porte imponente, sus ojos misteriosos y una vos demasiado sexy para ella. En la actualidad Tsuna aunque no era el más alto de sus amigos sin duda tenía un aura misteriosa e imponente, todos le hacían caso y la vos que dejo la pubertad era asombrosa y la derretía.

Pero lo que más amaba Kyoko eran sus ojos, esos ojos que aunque ya no brillaban tanto como en su infancia, aún tenían esa luz de esperanza que todos admiraban.

-Eso no me molesta Tsu-kun-dijo ella llamando su atención-Porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado-prometió poniéndose de puntillas y darle un casto beso en los labios.

El Vongola solamente sonrió, luego bajo su rostro para poder darle un beso algo más apasionado en el cual Kyoko cerró los ojos, ese momento aprovecho Tsuna para ver de reojo un momento a dos sujetos que estaban a lo lejos y luego cerro los ojos para seguir besando a Kyoko.

Luego de separarse le sonrió de manera sexy.

-¿Me consideras el honor de tener una cita conmigo Sasagawa Kyoko?-pidió Tsuna muy cerca de su rostro.

Kyoko algo sonrojada le siguió el juego.

Con ambos brazos tras el cuello de Tsuna le sonrió algo coqueta.

-Solo si promete pasar una noche conmigo como la última vez-dijo insinuante.

Aunque fuera el rostro de Tsuna tenía la seriedad que un asesino debe desarrollar para poder sobrevivir, sus hormonas acaban de matar a la última célula que pensaba aun con frialdad y tomo a la chica por la cintura sorprendiéndola.

Primero disfrutaría un buen rato con su novia y ya después sería la cita. Kyoko realmente esperaba que así fuera ya que la última vez fue hace un mes y ya necesitaba a su novio.

-Deberíamos vivir juntos-comento Tsuna como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kyoko sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tsuna.

…

..

.

Porque para muchos Kyoko era una muchacha amable, adorable y linda.

Pero para Tsuna el décimo Vongola, Kyoko era la mujer de sus sueños y que siempre estaría a su lado apoyándolo, la mujer que amaba con su corazón y alma. Era su novia y algún día esperaba poder convertirla en su esposa, ya que aunque fuera egoísta por querer ponerla aún más en peligro, no podía soportar la idea de que no fuera solo suya.

…

..

.

**¿Fin?**

…

..

.

**Omake**

En medio de unos arbustos en el parque de Namimori varias personas observaban fijamente como el décimo Vongola le entregaba una manzana de caramero a Kyoko que le agradeció con un ligero beso en sus labios. Algunos como Haru chillaron en silencio emocionado por esa muestra de amor, Hayato suspiro por tener que soportar a su novia en esos desastres y Takeshi solo reía divertido.

Porque aunque eran unos adultos y unos mafiosos, era divertido en ocasiones actuar como cuando eran niños.

Era divertido ver como todos ya con facciones maduras, semblantes tenebrosos y que demostraban madurez. Todos ellos ocultos gracias al poder de Mukuro (quien había vuelto ese día con su esposa Chrome) para no ser vistos.

Emma quien sintió pena ajena por ser involucrado en el plan junto a su familia prefirió permanecer callado, por suerte Yuni y Byakuran estaban ocupados con los Varia y el resto para que dejaran a Tsuna un día tranquilo.

Lo peor es que incluso el mismo Hibari estaba sentado ahí observando todo divertido.

-Urusai-dijo alguien que los cayo de inmediato.

Con un adorable metro sesenta, traje desordenado, su inseparable sombrero y León en su hombro…así se encontraba el ex-arcobaleno del sol Reborn. Ya que aunque su maldición había desaparecido, apenas si parecía un chico de quince años como Lambo o I-pin. Pero sin duda las facciones atraían al público femenino de cualquier edad.

-Si nos ve aquí nos descubrirá-indico con seriedad.

Todos asintieron, aunque con una gota de sudor tras su nuca ya que esa fue idea del tutor.

Con varias semanas sin descansar y totalmente estresado por el trabajo de decimo Vongola, Tsuna ocupaba poder respirar un momento tranquilo…y no había alguien más como Kyoko para poder ayudarle.

-Aún tiene su dame-Tsuna-se burló Reborn.

Todos rieron al ver como Tsuna por estar tan cansado sin querer rego parte de su helado en su traje, Kyoko sonrió antes de ayudar a limpiarle y siguieron hablando como si nada.

Cuando Tsuna libero a Nuts(Natsu) aprovechando que nadie estaba viendo, Kyoko rápidamente lo abrazo con cariño y el pequeño animalito se dejó hacer.

Fue en ese instante cuando se quedaron sin aire.

Tsuna había volteado a ver directamente en su dirección con una expresión de enojo, todos tragaron duro al ver la mirada fría del asesino y tuvieron miedo, porque Tsuna sin duda era el mejor alumno de Reborn y esa mirada solamente prometía dolor e infinita tortura.

Todos lo pagarían caro…

Pero sin importar eso, Reborn tenía una mirada de orgullo al ver como su querido estudiante por fin había caído al lado oscuro.

**Fin.**

_Mi primer fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pero amo tanto la serie y Tsuna me parece tan sexy, así que no pude evitar dar mi aporte a los fic de esta serie._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
